muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3357
Segments *'Cold Opening:' Rosita tells Telly Monster that Gordon told her that it will become dark before lunchtime. However, Rosita doesn't know why. *'Scene 2:' Gordon tells Telly and Rosita that there will be an eclipse before lunch. He shows them a demonstration of what will happen, by having a kid named Devon pretend to be the sun, Tarah pretend to be the earth, and Mr. Handford pretend to be the moon. Gordon then sings a song about the planets going around each other. Telly and Rosita like the demonstration, but they still don't know what an eclipse is. *'Cartoon:' The story of Andy Fritz, the boy who ate the sun. *'Film:' Child voice-overs observe babies learning to walk and older people already knowing how to walk. *'Muppets:' Big Bird wears a disguise and says "D-disguise". *'Film:' Two girls sing "Dipsy Doodle D" while clapping each others hands. *'Stop Motion:' In revearsed film, D candles are unmelted. *'Song/ Flm:' "Happy Happiness" *'Scene 3:' Gordon takes Telly and Rosita into the garage to give another demonstration of what will happen. They use a ball designed to look like the earth and pretend that it's the earth, and pretend that a flashlight is the sun, and pretend that a ball is the moon. Gordon puts the ball in front of the light to represent the moon going between the sun and earth. Telly and Rosita now understand. *'Film:' A boy looks at various N's on a computer. *'Cartoon:' The Typewriter: N-nose *'Film:' An N appears in a pool. *'Cartoon:' As a girl waits for her brother to come home, she wonders what is inside the street, and a bird tells her. *'Song:' "I Don't Want to Live on the Moon" with Ernie and Aaron Neville *'Cartoon:' a guy in the dark tries to find a way to reach the string on the light bulb. Another character in the dark shows up to help, and when they get the light on, it's revealed that the second character is a monster. *'Film:' A girl and her father ride the bus home. On the way home, the girl points out the various buildings. *'Cartoon:' Various black-and-white images of a bus and bus stop sign appear. *'Muppets:' Big Bird recites a poem about a big yellow object that can't fly. But it's not Big Bird -- It's the sun! *'Film:' "Sesame Street Creature Feature": Today's featured creature is the Slug, who sings "I'm a Slug" *'Muppet & Kid Moments:' Grover talks to a girl named Zelda about "fast" and "slow". *'Cartoon:' The alphabet appears in various parts of a neighborhood, as voice-overs recite the alphabet. *'Fay Ray': William Wegmen narrarates as Fay Ray, Batina and Chundo wear a red bow tie, a yellow pompon collar and a pink boa at different times. *'Song/ Cartoon:' A sheep sits next to various animals, but only wants to be next to ewe. *'Film/ Song:' "The Braid-y Bunch" *'Cartoon:' The letters H, E, L and P try to arrange themselves to form the word "Help" while stuck on an island. *'Scene 4:' Telly gets ready for the eclipse, bringing flashlights, a blanket and Freddy, and thinks he is ready t watch the sun. However, Gordon tells him they it's not good to look directly at the sun, so he will hold piece of paper up into the sunlight which will help them know when the moon is in front of the sun. Telly then goes to get more supplies (sunglasses, suntan lotion...). *'Cartoon:' A detective sees a lever and wonders what will happen if he pulls it. *'Song:' "I'm a Fish Out of Water" with Wanda Cousteau *'Cartoon:' "Sing a Song of 14" *'Stop Motion:' The numbers 1-14 appear in various parts of a street. *'Cartoon:' Counting to 14, using numbers that somewhat resemble animals and objects. *'Song:' "Down Below the Street" with 14 Karat Soul *'Cartoon:' A man opens various doors, leading to rooms where he sees a train, a clock tower, water, and a ringing phone. When he answers the phone, he is asked to close the door. *'Song:' "Do the Jelly" with Celina *'Teeny Little Superguy:' Teeny Little Super Guy finds his friend Janey giving up on learning to ride the egg beater. He tells her that it takes time and practice to learn things, and gives Janey some training beaters to help her keep her balance. * Cartoon: Nancy the Nanny Goat *'Sesame Street News Flash:' The first day of school in history. *'Song:' "Pick It Up" *'Scene 5:' Gordon, Mr. Handford, Telly and Tarah observe the eclipse, but Rosita falls asleep when it's a full eclipse. Gordon explains to Telly that when an eclipse happen, some animals think it's night time and fall asleep. 3357